


Tangible

by 24_centuries



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/pseuds/24_centuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never before has one small, exposed strip of skin so quickly affected so many. </p>
<p>Beta'ed by E many moons ago.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is always appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaruKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruKat/gifts).



> Based off of this picture: [Click!](http://alwaysinnocentneverhonest.com/StarTrek/StarTrek_XI/CastCrewEtc/QuintoSaldanaPineUrbanAbrams_onset_STXI.jpg)
> 
> This was written in 2009 and I was just reminded of it by my Twin so I am posting here : )

Karl doesn't even realize he's doing it. It's just a natural reaction at this point. He recalls recently mentioning to Chris how dangerous he was when shirtless because Karl couldn't help but want to touch every inch of his skin.

Apparently, the shirt didn't need to be off. Just lifted. With the tiniest strip of skin exposed. 

His fingertips are barely touching Chris's back, lightly skimming over the soft, warm bit of flesh as J.J. suggests a different delivery for the line. He keeps his eyes locked on J.J. as his fingertips betray his better judgment. Karl's brain helpfully supplies vivid images of Chris's back muscles flexing beneath his touch as Karl's hips frantically snap and his cock is buried deeper and deeper inside Chris's eager, willing body. 

He manages to outwardly keep his composure as inside his head Chris moans again and again, greedily impaling himself on Karl's cock as his fists grasp the sheets tightly and his forehead tries to burrow its way inside the mattress. 

Karl clears his throat and slightly shakes his head to try and come back to the present. Slowly, too slowly, the images die away and Karl finds it easier to listen to J.J. and his brain's insistence that 'this is only during shooting ... it doesn't mean anything ... this is only during shooting ... it doesn't mean anything ...'

*

Zach keeps his eyes off to the side. It's really not even anything he has to acknowledge. As far as he's concerned, it's not happening. At all. And definitely not less than five feet from where he's standing. Besides, he's never been a jealous person nor has he ever had an interest in staking claims. But ...

He turns his head forcefully away from the scene before him and his eyes are drawn to one of the crew guys as he makes a slight adjustment to the Redhead and HMI lights. 

Sam. He's pretty sure his name is Sam. 

Zach's eyes track how Sam's muscles shift under the form-fitting tee as he lifts his strong, sculpted arms above his head once more. He zeros in on the sight of those thick biceps flexing and relaxing as Sam moves from one task to the next and lets his eyes drink in the pure show of _strength_ on display as he wonders if Sam's ever considered a career in star-fucking.

Because all Zach wants to do right now is throw Sam up against the nearest wall. Fuck him raw as he digs his fingers into those hips and leaves vicious bite marks all over that neck. Force his arms tautly above his head and then drag his own nails down those arms from wrist to shoulder. Leave raised welts over every inch of that exposed flesh. He wants to fuck him, slam into him so hard and fast that only Zach can enjoy it. Pull out as he's about to come and finish all over Sam's back, cover his shirt and firm ass with his release.

Then let him go, watch him fall gracelessly as he sprawls on the floor, exposed in front of the entire crew as he helplessly writhes against the floor. Laid bare. So needy. So _desperate._

Zach smirks as he pictures the scene. 'Teach him to let himself be molested while I'm standing right here!'

......Sam. 

Teach _Sam_ to ... to ... well, fuck. 

*

Chris can tell by the way Karl's fingers are moving that he has yet to realize that he's even touching him. He didn't purposely bend down like this but the effect his minutely-exposed body has on Karl is _such_ a turn on for Chris. He stays crouched down, enjoying the light touches and letting his brain shut down as he focuses completely on the sensation.

Of course, he can see Zach not three feet away, jaw clenched so hard that it's a surprise one of his teeth hasn't yet cracked. 

Brooding. 

Getting angrier and angrier if the slight twitch in his eye means anything. Chris knows it does.

Zach's breathing suddenly becomes just a touch too quick and Chris follows his line of sight. Sam is making adjustments to the lighting but as Chris watches the different muscles moving beneath his tee, he knows that Sam could simply be stretching and Zach would be wearing the same expression. Zach's mind is a million miles away and Chris makes a note to ask Zach later about whatever filthy scene was running through his head as he eye-fucked Sam.

Chris fails to suppress a smirk and turns back to Zach only to realize that Zach's eyes are already locked on his own and Chris's smirk is wiped clean.

_Predatory._

It's the first word that snaps into his head and it's the only one that fits the expression so clearly defined on Zach's face.

Chris shifts in his squat-stance as the first stirs of anticipation burn liquid hot in his stomach. He leans back into Karl's touch and delights as he can practically see the smoke coming out of Zach's ears. A definitely welcome change to Zach's normal blasé attitude. 

Chris knows the shift in Zach's demeanor is noted by Karl as well when he adds more pressure to his touches, curling his fingers slightly to just barely catch Chris's skin with this fingers. Chris's brain is working feverishly and the shivers traveling up and down his spine along with the molten lava coursing through his stomach from Zach's piercing gaze fills Chris with hope. 

Hope that Zach will drag him over to his trailer during lunch and lose that legendary calm and control. Hope that Karl will corner him after they've wrapped for the day, force him to his knees and turn his lips into merely two extensions of his body, too numb, bruised, and used to even be called lips anymore.

But most of all, he hopes that he can convince the two of them to come back to his place tonight so he can fully appreciate their quest for dominance over him, his body, and each other.

_Especially_ each other.


End file.
